


Kitty Pets and House Plants Everywhere

by superfandomqueen



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Emotional MAgic, Alive AU, Chaos, Fluff, GENUINE FLUFF, Julie Is Half-Witch Half-Nercomancer, Luke Has A Sliver of Siren, M/M, Mentions of supernatural BS, Nick Bullet Journals, Nick Is Half-Dead Half-Alive, Reggie Is Part-Fae, Reggie and Nick Are Adorable, Some iffy mentions to darker things, That's why it's T, it's complicated - Freeform, mentions of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Reggie is an absolute softie for animals, but they just don't have the space.
Relationships: Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Kitty Pets and House Plants Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb is still a ghost in this AU, Nick was still possessed. Under complicated circumstances with the extended time of ghost possession changed Nick, and he's now half-dead half-alive, it's a unique situation.  
> Julie, the boys, Flynn, Nick, and Carrie are LA version of Beacon Hills' pack.

Nick couldn’t find it in himself to say no when Reggie had brought back a kitten. Or a dog. Or the first seven plants. The box of kittens. Or--

Well, yeah. One could say they had a chaotic house full of animals and plants. Or that they were crazy cat people. Don’t forget the hedgehog. And the whole room is dedicated to their music, plus Reggie’s band. The sound proof bonus allows them to practice at anytime.

Despite Reggie’s love of the many animals, they just did not have the space. Which, of course, resulted in them getting their friends involved. Nick probably would never admit it anymore than Carrie would, but he loved seeing his best friend melt at the sight of a kitty. Needless to say, Carrie got most of the cats. Julie and Luke had gotten the dog. Alex ended up with the hedgehog, who travels everywhere with him alongside the service dog Willie got for him.

Nick and Reggie had decided together to keep one of the kittens. The black and white fluffball had wormed its way into Nick’s heart. The little moo.

In truth, it had been Reggie insisting that Nick needed an animal friend like he had his plants and cooking. After everything that they had been through.

He had to admit that the kitten, who grew into a very big cat, did help. Especially with the side effects of Nick’s half-alive half-dead status that he tried to keep on the DL. Which was kind of difficult when he had a bunch of weird magical friends that were always neck deep in whatever was the latest weird magical stuff to go down.

Sometimes, he wished he was just a normal human. Sometimes, he was glad for his own weird half-alive half-deadness. It had saved his friends on multiple occasions. That itself was worth more than all of the crap that came with not being quite dead and not quite alive anymore.

Especially when he got to see Reggie tending his plants, all of them turning to him like he was their own personal sun. Reggie was Nick’s sun, thank you very much. The gorgeous light in the hell they had gone through. Reggie was adorable when he cooed at his plants, there wasn’t a single time that a plant ever died on Reggie’s watch. The only time they had only ever looked not so good was when Nick was left on his own while Reggie was on tour, Nick stuck with his studies for company.

“Hey, babe,” said man greeted coming into the room. “How goes the bullet journaling?”

Nick smiled, looking up from his doodling in said journal. Moo lounged on his desk in front of his journal, perking up at Reggie’s appearance. “Good. How’s dinner going?”

“Just about ready.” Reggie grinned and then named dishes that Nick had never heard of before, let alone could even pronounce. Blowing a kiss, he whirled back around, returning to humming as he set about finishing dinner.

Nick found it hard to believe that this same man could make plants come alive and  _ attack _ when he was motivated. Though, maybe that wasn’t any harder to believe that Julie,  _ Julie _ was a necromancer and could commune with the dead. That was just as hard to take in. Julie and Reggie were the duo never to piss off.

Unless, of course, you wished to die. In a very painful way.

Twirling his pen in his fingers, Nick watched Reggie move in and out of the doorway, dancing the whole way. Some days, he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he got to be with Reggie.  _ Him _ of all people!

Nick’s train of thought was broken as the phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone, he closed his journal and put away his pen. He silently walked up to Reggie’s back. “What is it this time?”

Reggie jumped, making a face as he nodded along to the conversation on the phone. “Yeah, Nick’s with me. Pulling his usual ghosty footsteps! Anywho, where are you wanting us to meet?” Reggie repeated the address, Nick plunked them into his phone, and hummed a few times, before hanging up with a “see you there”.

“You never answered my question,” Nick said, sliding his hand onto the small of Reggie’s back. “What is it this time? Another dead body? New accidental ghost? Weird energies?”

“It sounds like you’ve gone through this before,” Reggie joked, sliding his hand up Nick’s chest. Then pouted. “Aaahhhhh! My dinner is almost done! Dang it anyway!”

“We could take it with us,” Nick offered, linking his free over Reggie’s hand, both resting over his slow beating heart.

“It’s our anniversary,” Reggie mumbled. “I wanted us to have a romantic dinner.”

“Anywhere with you is romantic enough for me.”

Reggie scrunched up. “Even with a dead body!”

Nick laughed. “It wouldn’t be the first time we had to eat near a dead body or recently deceased. After all, I do remember our first kiss was in a club with a bunch of ghosts right after one just was attempting to kill us.”

“Man, how times flies,” Reggie said, his one hand sliding up to Nick’s shoulder. “I can’t believe it’s been like seven years now.”

“Two of which I was lucky enough to have you as a partner.” Nick moved his hand from Reggie’s back to brush Reggie’s hair back. Gorgeous green eyes stared at him, his cheeks rosie.

“I’m the lucky one,” Reggie said, the tone of his voice letting Nick know that he would argue with him over this.

“Mmmm, I’m pretty sure I’m the luckier one,” Nick said, not able to help it. It was the truth. Reggie could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose Nick. There wouldn’t be a day Nick wasn’t thankful, even when he felt like he was holding Reggie back by being with him. “You haven’t told me what the call was about. Did Luke accidentally siren sing some people again? Alex make a bunch of people cry? Willie get into a fist fight? Flynn get into a fist fight? Flynn get into a loud argument with someone? Someone seeing Julie communing with the dead? Carrie-- wait, no, Carrie would call me first.”

Reggie snickered at the list. “Willie and Flynn are the first one to get into a fight?”

“Luke would get into a fight, but there is the whole, he has a tendency to forget the siren gene in him draws people attention when he’s singing and some people get pissed about it. Willie and Flynn have had their fights when they are having their “only humans in our friend group” club time.”

Just as he spoke, his phone went off. Julie messaged him.

_ i need ur help with greenie ghost _

Nick sighed. Explaining shit to a new ghost was never fun. Some took to it easily. Most don’t.

“It is going to take a while,” Nick said, looking up from the text. “I think we should take the dinner with us.”

“Yeah,” Reggie agreed, still pouting a little.

“You know, this is probably pay back for us calling Julie and Luke to help with a dead werewolf on  _ their _ anniversary, yeah?”

Reggie made a face. “So? You might be half-dead, but dead werewolves aren’t fond of nobody. Especially after being murdered!”

Nick let out a laugh. “You have a point.” Smiling at Reggie, Nick said words he had been thinking for a long time now. “I love you.”

It was like a slow motion click, Nick saw every bit as Reggie heard the words, registered them, his face lighting up. Then tackling Nick.

Kissing him passionately, Reggie only pulled back for air. “I love you too!”

Julie had to handle the ghost herself for an hour. Nick and Reggie got their dinner first.


End file.
